My missions with YJ
by kiaser15
Summary: I join Young Justice... kinda! Craziness is absolutly going to happen and it is rated T for some mild cussing. I'm probably just paranoid though... Enjoy! I think it is good!
1. BatUnidragon!

Me: "Whoops… sorry about that!"

Director: "Kiaser!"

Me: "Meep!"

Director: Can we focus!"

Me: "What is… focus?"

Director: "Why does the best ninja/killer/spy person have to be this god damn annoying?"

Me: (shrugs) "I was dropped on my head when I was born… many times."

Director: (shakes his head) "You have to infiltrate Young Justice and… get Kid Flash and Artemis together..."

Me: (giggles) "Okay sure… I love them together!"

Director: (scowling) "Did you hack our database again?"

Me: (scooting towards the door) "Noooo… why would you ask such a question?"

Director: (Stepping towards me) "Cancel that!"

Me: (sprinting away) Nope my mind can't be reprogrammed now that I have orders!

Director: "Damn you Kaiser!"

Me: (laughing manically) "Yes!"

_Meanwhile at Mount. Justice_

Robin: "Sooo… who wants pizza?"

Kid Flash: "Me!"

Artemis: "Ugh, you're such a pig!"

Kid Flash: "Whatever Blondie!"

Supergirl: "Is that supposed to be an insult Kid Mouth?"

Robin: (turning wildly) "Who said that?"

Supergirl: (walks over to Robin) "Me…"

Robin: (calms down) "Oh hey Supes what'cha doing here?"

Supergirl: "Coming to meet the newest super, and Kid Flash being a blond is awesome so mind your manners!"

Kid Flash: (flinching) "Of course master…"

Artemis: (laughing) "Master?"

Supergirl: (smirking) "Wally and I have a… fascinating relationship!"

Robin: (laughing his awesome ninja laugh) If he does anything to make her mad she beats him up and makes him call her master!"

Artemis: (looking inspired) "You should join our team!"

Supergirl: "Nope, sorry can't! I'm a solo rider!"

Robin: "Is Batgirl here too?"

Supergirl: "Nope! Anyways I need to talk to Superboy!"

Superboy: "What?"

Supergirl: (leans in and whispers to Superboy)

Superboy: (looking shocked) "Really?"

Supergirl: (laughing) "Yeah!" (leans in to whisper more)

Meghan: (looking suspiciously at Supergirl) "Who is that and what are they talking about?"

Robin: "Supergirl and we have no idea!"

Superboy: (yells) "Superman did **that**!"

Supergirl: (yells) "I know right!"

Robin: (ninja laughing) "Are you gossiping about Superman?"

Supergirl: "Nope!"

Robin: "Yep!"

Supergirl: "Nope!"  
>Robin: "Yep!"<p>

Supergirl: "Nope!"

_Meanwhile in Gotham_

Me: "Barbra it has been… months since I've seen you!"

Batgirl: (runs up and hugs me) "I know right! I have been forced to live without my unidragon buddy!"

Me: (nodding) "I know how much that must have hurt you…"

Batgirl: (laughing) "It was worse for Kiera!"

Me: (still nodding) "I would hate to miss out on all this!"  
>Batgirl: "What can I do for you?"<p>

Me: (looking semi-serious) "I need to speak to Batman! It is urgent!"

Batgirl: (confused) "Then why did you come to me?"

Me: (starts sobbing) "Because I miss you!"

Batgirl: (starts sobbing also) "While I missed you too!"

Me: (walk into the bat cave) "BATTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Batman: (annoyed) "What Kiaser?"

Me: "I have a mission that requires me to infiltrate the group Young Justice and…"

Batman: (giving me the bat glare) "I will not help you kill my team!"

Me: "Not killing more like getting Kid Flash and Artemis to date!"  
>Batman: "Oh… sorry."<p>

Me: "I can be BatUnidragon!"

Batman: "God… No you can not!"

Me: "I will go BatUnidragon on you!"

Batman: (pales) "Fine!"

_Meanwhile at Mount. Justice (an hour has passed)_

Robin: "Yep!"

Supergirl: "Nope!"

Robin: "Yep!"

Batman: "Enough! This is your new team member, BatUnidragon!"

Me: (smiling) "Was sup!"

Supergirl: "Kiaser!"

Me: "Way to blow my cover!"

Kid Flash: "You're superhero name is BatUnidragon and your real name is Kiaser! Wooww, you've got some imagination there!"

Me: (growls) "I will strangle you if you do not apologize!"

Supergirl: "Kiaser is serious!"

Kid Flash: (becomes pale) "I'm sorry!"

Me: (start to maliciously grin) "Too late!"

Kid Flash: "Whaa?"

Supergirl: "It was nice knowing ya KF!"

Me: (pouting) "damn, damn, damn it!"

Supergirl: "What's wrong?"

Me: (still pouting) "I can't kill him… I can only maim him… sucks!"

Supergirl: "Why not?"

Me: (still pouting) "Batman and…" (mumbles the last part)

Supergirl: (grinning) "Oh! It's like that!"

Me: (suddenly smirking) "Yep! I also get a utility belt!"

Batman: "Team introduce your selves!"

Robin: (grinning) "I'm Robin… so are you part of the bat family?"

Me: (looking shocked) "I have a family thank you very much! The Unidragon family is the most awesomest family ever!"

Kid Flash: (smiling seductively) "I'm Kid Flash beautiful!"

Me: O.O

Kid Flash: ; p

Me: T.T

Artemis: "I'm Artemis!"

Meghan: "I'm Meghan!"

Aqualad: "I am Calder!"

Zatanna: "I'm Zatanna!"

Me: "I'm Kiaser!"

Superboy: "I'm Conner!"

Kid Flash: "Unidragons don't exist!"

Me: "Unidragon powers!" (turns into a Unidragon)

Kid Flash: (faints)

Me: "Meep!"

Robin: "What?"

Me: (turns human again) "Unidragon language is composed of Meeps!"

Robin: Okay!"


	2. Mission not so impossible

Me: (shrugging) "We can scale the wall and take out the guards on the other side easy."

Robin: (grinning) "Then continue to save Speed- I mean Red Arrow!"

Me: "Yep!"

Kid Flash: (utterly confused) "What? I am really confused!"

Artemis: (utterly annoyed) "We climb the wall; knock out the guards, and save Red Arrow!"

Me: (nodding) "Said simpler then my already simple way of saying it."

Aqualad: (nodding) "Okay team! Robin and BatUnidragon you guys scale the walls and then knock out the guards!"

Robin and Me: "Understood!"

Aqualad: "When you guys are done call Meghan and open that door!" (indicates the door he wants opened) "Then we will come and all of us together will save Red Arrow!"

Team: "Roger!"

(Robin and I scale the wall and jump to the ground where we promptly knock the guards out)

Robin: "Meghan we are opening the doors now!"

Meghan: "Okay!"

(The rest of the team shuffles in)

Me: "Come on the longer we wait the longer that hot… uh poor Red Arrow guy is in danger!"

Kid Flash: "You think Red Arrow is hot?"

Me: (obviously faking) "Pssh no I was joking."

Robin: "Mhmm?"

Me: "BwaBwa? Not very original!"

Robin: "How did you…"

Me: "BwaBwa told me all about you as a five year old!"

Robin: (frantically) "I was five and Barbra was the only nice person… Batman wasn't around he was trying to find a cure!"

Me: (shaking my head) "That doesn't make it original!"

Superboy: (confused) "What?"

Me: (smirking) "later! I'll tell all of you the story!"

Robin: (pales) "No…"

Me: (My, not as good as Robin's but close, ninja laugh) "Oh hell yeah!"

Aqualad: "Mhmm, we are on a mission!"

Me: "Right!"

(We go down a few hallways and then run into a hallway full of people)

Kid Flash: "We can't beat so many people!"

Me: (put finger up to my head to make Unicorn horn) "Emergency UniDragon powers!"

(shockwave from my finger electrocutes all the evil people)

Team: O.O

Me:

Robin: "Good job!"

Me: "Thanks! Now we have a Red Arrow to save!"

Robin: (kicks open the door) "Red Arrow!"

Brick: "Stop I will kill him!"

Me: (yells) "UniDragon powers!" (turns into a UniDragon and breath fire on Brick causing him to flop unconscious not dead because his skin is stone)

Robin: "Good job BatUnidragon!"

Me: (smirking) "Still telling the BwaBwa story!"

Robin: (pales) "Please don't…"

Me: (sighing) "Fine!"

Red Arrow: "Who are you?"

Me: "BatUnidragon, but I'll tell you my real name at the cave!" (wink; I'm human again)

Red Arrow: (Blushes) "I'm going to hold you to that!"

Me: "Mkay"

(Team heads back to the cave)

Red Arrow: "What's your name?"

Me: "Kiaser!"

Red Arrow: "Oh well I think I should thank you properly! How about I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

Me: "Okay!"

Red Arrow: "I'll meet you here at 7 o'clock!"


	3. Whistle Whistle!

**Chapter notes: Please participate in a poll of the utmost importance and please review! I will not say "Review me 10 times or I won't update" I hate it when people do that.**

Me: (singing) "Who runs the world? GIRLS! Who runs the world?"

Kid Flash: (yells) "Boys!"

Me: (evil eye) "Unidragons actually!"

Kid Flash: (swallows nervously) "Still can't believe you are going on a date with Red Arrow as civilians."

Me: (smirking) "I still can't believe you and Artemis aren't dating!"

Artemis: (walking in) "Wait what?"

Me: (groaning) "Artemis he'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow and I will know if you ditch each other… Unidragons know everything…"

Zeta beam voice thingy: "Recognized Speedy."

Red Arrow: (annoyed) "R-e-d-space-A-r-r-o-w! How hard is that…?"

My phone: "Rinnnnggg, Rinnnnggg, Rinnnnggg!"

Me: "Erg!" (picks up the phone) "Who is this?"

My phone: (muffled sound of speaking)

Me: "What! Grover stop, it never would have happened!"

My phone: "YES IT WOULD HAVE!"

Me: "Put Percy on the phone now!"

My phone: (still muffled but the voice is deeper)

Me: "Come on Jackson keep him away from me!" (listens) "NO, Annabeth would be on my side!" (listens some more) "No Percy Jackson, I don't in fact I never did! Why can't he just start swooning over Artemis and the huntresses instead?"

(I snap my phone shut angrily)

Red Arrow: (worried) "Are you okay?"

Me: (grinning) "Yeah let's go!"

Red Arrow: "Okay!"

_A little while later at a fancy restaurant_

Me: "So, Roy…"

Red Arrow: "Kiaser…"

Me: "You look very handsome."

Red Arrow: "That skirt looks fabulous on you."

_After date with Red Arrow_

Artemis: "Wow…"

Me: "Wow what?"

Artemis: "Roy split his pants…"

Me: "Yeah we aren't going out again."

Artemis: "Why not?"

Me: "It was really awkward and I wouldn't want to steal him from Cheshire…"

Artemis: "Umm…"

Me: (leaning in) "Do you want to hear a secret…"

Artemis: (confused) "Sure…"

Me: (whispers to her for a while)

Artemis: (horrified) "If I date KF you have to leave."

Me: (nods) "Pretty much."

My phone: Ring, Ring, Ring.

Me: (annoyed) "Hello?" (listens) "What…" (listens) "I'm in the middle of a mission!" (listens) "You assigned it to me your self!" (listens) "How dare you accuse me of… well yeah of course I did but… Stop cutting me o… SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Okay I am almost done then I can go help" (listens) "Bond is a good… Fine James Bond is a good spy… OK James is a good spy; he can take care of himself." (listens) "No, I don't particularly care if he dies… What I don't like… I don't care… Oh no, don't you dare speak to me like… I know where your family lives so let me talk! Okay, I am staying and not going to help Bond even when I am done." (hangs up)

Artemis: O.O

Me: O.O

Artemis: O.O'

Me:

Artemis:

Me: O.O

Artemis: "I'm not going to date Wally so you can stay…"

Me: O:

Artemis: "What's wrong?"

Me: "I'll still visit like everyday and go on missions with you. I'll have to leave soon anyways and if you are dating then I would not look like a failure."

Artemis: (sighing) "Fine!"

Me: "This is like Supergirl all over again!"

Artemis: "What?"

Me: (sobbing) "Wahhhh!" (runs into my room)

_Later in my room_

(someone is knocking on the door)

Supergirl: "Kiaser it's me!"

Me: (sobbing)

Supergirl: "Batgirl is here… or was here."

Me: (sniffling) "Where did she go?"

Supergirl: (laughing) "Robin dragged her away with the excuse 'you have got to see the lab' I think she's going to get a chemistry lesson."

Me: (giggling now) "Funny!"

Supergirl: "Let's go stalk!"

Me: (pop out of my room) "You had me at stalk… you should have said that first…"

Supergirl: "Yeah that would have been a good idea."

(Supergirl and I sneak into the lab where we see Batgirl and Robin kissing)

Supergirl: (singing) "I be stuck to you like glue baby, want to spend it all on you baby. My room is a g-spot call me Mr. Flintstones I can make your bed…"

Me: "shhhhhh! Love that song by the way!"

Supergirl: (nods)

Me: (giggling) "Don't they need air?"

Supergirl: (jokingly serious) "They can both hold their breath for like ever…"

Me: (singing) "Shalala My oh my, looks like the boys not shy, he went and kissed the girl. Shalala ain't you glad, not a shame, not bad, he's not gonna miss the girl. *** Now is your moment sitting in a science lab, boy you probably should breathe no time would be better. It would take a second just a single second go on breathe to live."

Supergirl: "Breathe to live!"

Me: "Shalala don't be scared you've already made out go on and let the girl breathe. Shalala try to stop now don't try to hide how you really need to breathe! You've kissed the girl now let the girl breathe!"

Robin and Batgirl: O.O

Supergirl: "Dude!"

Me: "Worth it."

**End Notes: Can anyone tell me all three songs? Don't forget the poll!**


	4. Goodbyes

**Authors note:**

**Don't own a thing…**

Kiaser- (grinning like a perverted mad women) "Babs and Dick! EE"

Supergirl- (smirking) "Wow I thought you were showing her some different chemistry but whatever."

Barbara- (rolls eyes) "Stalking… without inviting me! SHAME!"

Kiaser- "Robin remember this when Zatanna comes!"

Robin- "What?"

Kiaser: (evil eye)

Robin: O.O'

Kiaser's phone: "you know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color and do the things I want. Think you got the best of me, think you got the last laugh. Think that everything good is gone. Think that I'd be broken down. Thought I'd come running back; baby you don't know me because your dead wrong. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."

Kiaser: (answers phone) "What?" (pauses) "Mum?" (gasps) "What. No I didn't mean it like that… Works been hard." (grins) "Yeah… James Bond wants my help but I would rather kill him…" (groans) "I don't care!" (laughs) "Okay bye now!"

Robin: "Your mom?"

Kiaser: (mournfully) "I must leave… goodbye"

Kiaser: (walks out and sees Artemis and Wally making out) "Oh My Unidragon God! Thank the lord! I have to leave now continue making out." (leaves)

**Short ending… Yea I can come back if you want but at the moment this story is over…**


End file.
